Card Captor Hiei
by Kage Sannin
Summary: It's a beautiful sunny day, and Hiei and Jin are stuck inside the house cleaning. Unfortunately for them, after Hiei finds some Clow cards,cleaning isn't the only thing they have to deal with. This time, Hiei's Exausting Sunday! YAOI YusukexHiei
1. Hiei and the Mysterious Magic Book

Kage Sannin: Before this fanfiction starts I would like to make several announcements. First of all, I assumed that the majority would like to see the KuramaxHiei pairing in this fanfiction, but most of the reviewers didn't seem to care or wanted me to not include the KuramaxHiei pairing at all, so HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YUSUKEXHIEI RULES OVER ALL! SCREW YOU YA KURAMAXHIEI FANS SCREW YOU!

Kage Sannin: so KuramaxHiei will no longer be included as I originally planned.

Kage Sannin: Also, I apologize to all the people who voted for Yukina as Touya, but it never once occured to me that that would work, and even now I just can't see it.

Kage Sannin: If any of the characters seem OOC please forgive me because this is my first fanfiction.

Itachi: Do you have nothing better to do than write a horrible piece of drivel and apologize continuously for it?

Kage Sannin: shut up and do the disclaimer!

Itachi: bored

**Disclaimer: Kage Sannin does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptors, or any of it's characters and couldn't care less.**

Itachi: leaves

Kage Sannin: Alright here's the first chapter of Card Captor Hiei!

_

* * *

who ...?_

_Is calling me?..._

_A bell chimes in the distance, and a strange book appears with a winged boy enameled across the cover with the words THE CLOW. _

_The bell again chimes in the distance. A small figure is facing a brilliantly lit tower at night. He has spiky black hair with a small black and white star burst of hair, his eyes are large and the color of rubies. He is adorned in soft pink and strange clothes that sparkle slightly. He is holding a long pink wand. Another boy with bright red hair and blue eyes is floating beside him. He is wearing white robes and has a small horn on his forehead. _

_Cards fly through the air as if they were being called by the softly whispering wind. The rising moon makes the cards cast a shadow as they fly along with everything around them. The boy with ruby eyes is gazing at the tower as the moon reveals more of it's secrets when he notices a figure across from them. A figure watching him...with glowing yellow eyes. The boy slaps the wand to his hand and whispers something. The boy with red hair turns to him. Tiny wings appear on the small boy's shoes and the expression in his ruby eyes becomes glassy. Then without notice he jumps off the bullding... _

_Ring_

_Ring!_

_RING!_

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

_RI-CRASH!_

Hiei groggily opened his eyes to the day and sat up. His ruby orbs lightly scanned his room, and saw his alarm clock, completely broken on the floor. Hiei's eyes widened slightly at this and only then noticed the shinai in his hand. His eyes then showed slight confusion as to why he had a shinai in his hands and then immediately narrowed. He then twitched and fell back on his bed. Apparently he had grabbed his sword from the side of his bed as a reflex and smashed the clock. Hiei sighed, glared at the broken mess and thought '_that's the fifth one this month_...

Hiei slowly walked toward his closet and stopped with his hand on the knob. His memory of the dream had only just hit him. "_What was that?...how could any dream seem so real?" _Hiei shook himself out of his thoughts and smirked, "you must be getting as soft as your father wants you to be Hiei." he said to himself. He then muttered "the man's delusional." He stared with distaste at his school uniform and it was obvious to anyone why. It was a girl's school uniform.

After pulling his uniform on and grabbing his bag and shinai he could not suppress his final thought. "_Who were they?"_

"Snicker"

"Don't say a word."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Damn you Touya!"

A boy with black hair and black eyes was laughing uproariously at Hiei. "Well, well, looks like the chibi monster is still stuck in drag!"

Hiei growled and twitched on the spot. _"Shut up _Touya!" Touya stopped laughing and smiled. "Okay..._little sister_." CRASH!

Touya laughed while his younger brother chased him around the kitchen looking livid and attempting to behead him with his sword.

"You're _dead_."

"Maybe if your head rose above that table, yeah."

That's when Sakkyo walked in through the kitchen with breakfast. "Fighting again you two?" Hiei glared at Sakkyo and said "_why do you make me wear the girl's school uniform every year you psycho_!" Sakkyo looked surprised and said, "because you are a girl Hiei." At this point Hiei lost it, and screamed "I'M A BOY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN, HOW CAN YOU STILL BELIEVE I AM A GIRL AFTER 14 YEARS!"

Sakkyo ignored Hiei and plowed on saying "you look just like your mother, and you're growing up to be a fine young lady... Just like your mother!"

Hiei glared at his mother's picture which was of a very pretty and **_tall_** woman with long brown hair and sparkling **_blue eyes_**. There were multiple copies of this picture everywhere. Hiei twitched and screamed "WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!"

Touya by now looked rather bored and said, "Hiei is right you know, he _is_ a boy even if he doesn't look it." Touya dodges a thrown bowl of fruit. "How do you think he feels always having to wear a dress or a skirt?"

Sakkyo smiled and said "children are so silly, go off and have fun on your first day of school now!"

With that he punted them both out the door and locked it. Hiei and Touya were both blinking on the floor outside and then both got up and screamed "WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST?"

_Ching ching ching_

Hiei leaped through the trees while his brother wheeled his bicycle below him. "Stop that, you're not a ninja." Hiei said "So?" "I hope you realize you're wearing a skirt." At that Hiei jumped down and walked besides him. Touya asked "what was all that noise this morning? Hiei twitched and said "what noise?" "I heard a load of bangs and crashes from your room." Hiei sweatdropped Touya then said, "It sounded like a girly midget beating up an alarm clock." SMASH! Yes people, Hiei has succeeded in whacking Touya with his shinai.

Touya recovered quickly from his concussion and they continued walking. A boy with long red hair and green eyes with the same uniform as Touya was at the next fence. He smiled and said "good morning Touya." Touya said "morning Kurama." Kurama then smiling said to Hiei "good morning Hiei." "Hn." Touya and Kurama both wheeled their bicycles with Hiei walking besides them. Kurama said "its your first day of school today too isn't it?" Hiei nodded. Kurama said dreamily "I loved middle school, I'm sure you will too." Touya's stomach then growled loudly. "I can't believe we didn't get breakfast." They then reached Hiei's school and as he headed for the entrance, and the others left, Kurama tossed Hiei something. Kurama smiled and said "see you later." Hiei blinked and looked at what he had caught. It was a piece of candy. Hiei blinked again and sweatdropped.

As the other two walked off into the distance, Hiei turned to head for the school, and was immediately bombarded by a bubbly cry of "KAWAII!" Hiei nearly jumped out of his skin and slowly turned around to see a girl with blue hair in a pony tail with purple eyes behind him. She was video taping him with a customized video camera. "Don't move Hiei, I need to capture this moment." Hiei looked annoyed and said "what moment?" The girl beamed and said "your first day of school for the semester!" She then said "you look great in your uniform, where did you get those socks?" Hiei had almost reached his twitching apex, and told her "one more word Botan, just one more word..." "Hahaha," Botan laughed nervously eyeing the shinai at Hiei's side.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS RICH!" Hiei's twitching was increasing at an alarming pace, and Botan leaned foward and whispered "if you keep that up you're going to twitch yourself five feet under before he takes roll." "He" happened to be same person who was laughing and the teacher Mr. Kuwabara. Tall and lanky with curly orange hair, he continued laughing at his student. Hiei said in a deadly tone "I _will _kill you." Kuwabara continued laughing and said to him "now now, don't go talking to your teacher that way." Hiei really wanted to grab his shinai and commit murder, but killing a teacher wouldn't go down too well on his school record. Kuwabara stopped choking with laughter long enough to say "you're behind Botan, _miss_ Jaganshi." Yes Hiei has reached his twitching apex with that statement. The glare that Hiei gave Kuwabara was pure evil. If looks could kill, Kuwabara would be dead, buried, and writhing in Hell. Several of the new students looked confused as to why the teacher was laughing at Hiei. Several other new students who happened to be boys were either wondering about his hair and if he was available or making remarks about his appearance. All the other students were completely used to it and were either ignoring it or watching the scene with an air of entertainment. Botan could no longer contain herself after a boy commented on Hiei's "fine ass" and started laughing uncontrollably. Hiei, unfortunately heard, and decided to throttle the boy, until Kuwabara pulled Hiei off of him.

"Silver bells, ringing bells, what merriness their tune foretells!" Hiei was ignoring the poem being read in class as usual for English and fiddling with his pencil. His mind then strayed to his dream, wondering '_why do I keep on thinking about it?_' He then thought with a strange feeling, '_it feels like something is going to happen, but what?' _He then looked down on his paper and and felt his eyes widen. He had drawn the boy from his dream. "Miss Jangashi, will you please read the next lines?" Hiei looked up and said "yeah sure..." "The bells, bells, bells, bells, bells..."

It was now practice for Hiei and Botan. Botan being a naturally bubbly girl was on the cheerleading squad, Hiei, was on the kendo team. Hiei enjoyed practice in particular because he got to beat people up with his shinai without getting in trouble and actually wear something guyish for a change. Botan liked practice for the fact that she liked cheerleading and because of one of the perks of having Hiei as a best friend. "Botan!" Botan looked up from her pompoms, smiled and said, "hi Yukina!" Yukina, a girl with green hair and red eyes smiled and said "look, the first kendo match of the year is starting." Botan said "isn't it just a practice match?" Ayame, a girl with black hair and purple eyes chimed in "not just any practice match, it's against that new hot shot transfer." Botan's eyes sparkled. "Really?" She then smirked and said, "who wants to bet on the duration of the match?" All the girls noticed Botan's cat face and smirked. Koto yelled "I bet 2000 yen that the new guy will go down within five minutes!" Juri then said "I bet 1000 yen that he'll be sent to the nurse's office if the idiot makes a comment on Hiei's height or appearance!" Botan smiled as the girls all clamored to place their bets. '_I've made 1,000,000 yen on these matches so far...'_

Shinais littered the ground along with pompoms. The cheerleading and kendo squads had both abandoned their own practice abruptly to watch the match between Hiei and the new squad member. Hiei observed his challenger with an air of disdain. The boy Shishiwakamaru had decided to challenge him immediately after finding out that Hiei was the best starter on the team though he was not the captain. Shishiwakamaru smirked and said "why don't you put on the face guard, you don't want to damage that pretty little face of yours do you?" The older kendo starters smirked but said nothing while the newbies thought that Hiei must be really stupid not to wear the mask.

Hiei then smirked and said "only fools mouth off before the duel is over." The self appointed announcer yelled "READY!" Both fighters took their stances. "GO!"

Exactly one minute later the kendo and cheerleader teams were watching Shishiwakamaru get put on a stretcher and carried away to the nurse's office. Botan blinked and asked Hiei as he approached her, "what made you go berserk like that?" Hiei merely glared as she continued saying "I know that you usually get pissed off when someone says something about your height and your clothes but you usually don't go schizo on him." Hiei calmly answered "He commented on my skirt and I needed a reason to blow off some steam." "Oh," Botan said sweatdropping.

Hiei entered his house, took off his shoes, and made a beeline for the message board. When he got there the messages were as follows:

Hiei, I will be coming

home late so please

lock all the doors and

windows. I'm sure

that with your brother

here, that you won't

have to worry

about a defenseless

young lady like you

getting kidnaped

but just in case.

Dad

Oi, midget boy, I'll

be late coming home

cause of my new job

so lock up and don't

break anything. If

burglars come just

spoon feed them

that soup you made

and they'll be out

cold for hours.

Touya

Hiei was about to take down the memo's, burn them, and put the ashes in their soup when he heard a really weird noise coming from the library in the basement.

He descended into the library cautiously with a growing feeling of apprehension. Hiei walked through the book shelf's but found no one there. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a brightly glowing book. Hiei blinked and thought _'did someone dunk that thing in glow in the dark paint?"_

Taking the book out of the shelf he examined it's cover. After reading the words "The Clow" and seeing the winged boy on the cover he realized with a start that this was the book from his dream.

Shortly after realizing this, the book's clasp opens by itself. Hiei starts to feel _very _freaked out but opens the book. Strangely enough, it is full of cards. Hiei picked up the first card and read the title aloud, "Windy?"

At that one word a symbol began to glow brightly at Hiei's feet giving off an aura of extreme power. Then a great wind appeared from nowhere which scattered all the cards in different directions without leaving a trace.

Hiei dropped the book, very unnerved. Just when Hiei thought things couldn't get any weirder, the book again began to glow and a boy with red hair, blue eyes, and a horn rose out the book. A very _familiar _red haired boy, with blue eyes and a horn.

As the boy looked up and smiled at Hiei he realized with a jolt "he's the boy from my dream..." The boy's smile turned into a large grin and he then shouted "KOYANYACHIWA!" Hiei thought _'Osaka Ben?'_

The boy who happened to be floating cross-legged in the air said cheerfully while still grinning like an idiot "My name is Jin the wind master, I'm the guardian of the Clow." Hiei said "The Clow?" "Yep," Jin said. "I watch after the Clow cards to make sure nothing,"_gestures to the book of the Clow _"happens", _realizes that the book is empty _"to... them ..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" Hiei said "If you mean the imitation tarot cards they're all gone, this is the only one left." Hiei handed the Windy card to Jin. "Nooooo... how could this happen..." Jin said. Hiei sighed and said "I'll tell you later in my room but how am I supposed tell my father and brother that you're the guardian of the Clow?" "No problem" said Jin. And in an instant a very small chibi version of Jin was grinning cheekily and floating in the air. "Just say that I'm a stuffed animal."

A few moments later Hiei was busy bolting down his dinner at top speed. Sakkyo smiled and said "you're certainly hungry today." Touya snorted and said "maybe he wouldn't be so hungry if you gave us breakfast this morning." He then took a sip of his soup and said "the soup tastes sort of funky today." Sakkyo said "it is rather off today, maybe I put too much miso in it..." Hiei then finished his dinner grabbed some dessert and ran upstairs earning very odd looks from Touya.

"Gone... all gone..." Jin (who was back in his normal form of a teenage boy) was in a state of despair when Hiei came in. Jin said "Because my true form has been sealed I can't find the card's using my powers." Hiei walked to where he was, held up the cake on the bed and said "here..."

Jin who was noisily eating the cake said with his mouth full "So you opened the book, said Windy's name and they all scattered?" Hiei who had just finished explaining what happened to the cards nodded. " Jin swallowed, frowned and then said seriously "This is bad, I have to find those cards." Hiei asked "what are those cards anyway?" Jin said "they are things of great power and magic created by the most powerful magician of all time Clow Reed. They are extremely dangerous in the wrong hands so I was assigned to protect them." Jin paused and said "but I fell asleep." Hiei uncharacteristically face faulted while Jin continued saying "the noises that you heard earlier were my snores." Hiei twitched for the millionth time that day and said "just how long were you asleep?" Jin thought for a moment and said "thirty years."

Jin then continued saying "since you are the one who released the cards you have to help get them back." Hiei smirked and said "why would I help you when you were the one who was sleeping on duty?" Jin said "because you would be in the midst of pandemonium and chaos from the effects of these cards." Hiei said "and I would care why?" Jin realized that he was not about to get anywhere with Hiei with the way he was going right now so he switched tactics. Jin smirked and said "It's okay, I understand Hiei." Hiei's eyes narrowed and said "understand _what_?" Jin said "you're _scared_." Hiei glared and said "I do _not _get scared." Jin merely continued saying "I would probably be scared of such powerful magic too so it's alright." Hiei growled and said "why would a load of paper scare me?"

Jin smiled and patted Hiei on the head saying "you don't' have to act tough it's alright, you can be frightened." Hiei grabbed Jin's wrist and snarled "_I am not scared._" Jin smirked again and said "prove it."

Hiei knew when he was beaten so he glared and let go of his wrist. "What do I have to do?" Said Hiei. Jin grinned and picked up the book of Clow. "Since you managed to open the book you must have _some _magical powersJin then registered something in his mind and asked "whats your name?" "Hiei." said Hiei. "Okie doke stand over there Hiei." Jin gestured to the middle of the room and paused saying "um why are you in a dress exactly?" Hiei glared and said "I _DON'T _want to talk about it." Jin sweatdropped and said "ok you can tell me later."

Hiei walked to the center of the room and stood there and the room suddenly disappeared leaving him standing in the magic circle from before. "O key of capture." Jin intoned. A brightly shining orb appeared from the keyhole and floated over to Hiei. Jin continued saying "There is one who would enter a contact with thee! A boy named Hiei. O key grant this boy your power! Release!" In response to Jin the orb grew in blinding light which then became a pink wand with a winged beak. Jin said "take the wand!" Hiei while trying to ignore the light walked over to the wand and grabbed it. Jin grinned and said "you are now a card captor!"

The light vanished and Hiei's room reappeared. Hiei collapsed on the bed with the wand. Jin went over to him and said "are you okay?" Hiei glared and said "I'm fine." Jin said "I was just asking, yeesh." Just then a huge gust of wind blew into Hiei's room. Hiei ran to close the window but Jin stopped him saying "look!" Hiei looked and saw a huge blue white bird in the distance. Jin said "It's the fly card! Your first test has begun, now lets go!"

The Fly card has landed in a street shattering windows and blowing away trees while sending incredible blasts of wind every where. As Hiei approached at lightning speed the fly card gave out a shriek. "Damn that thing's loud!" Shouted Hiei. "And why couldn't I bring my shinai!" Jin who was flying alongside him shouted over the bird's shrieks, "a wooden sword is useless against Fly!" Another huge gust of wind blew and sent them flying. Jin caught Hiei by the collar and set him on the ground. Hiei scowled and said "how am I supposed to fight this overgrown turkey!" Jin yelled at Hiei as another gust nearly blew them away "Use the key I gave you!"

Hiei took the key out of his pocket and held it in front of him. The magic symbol glowed at Hiei's feet and he started to recite words he had never heard before but seemed to know by heart. "Key which contains the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me! I, Hiei, command thee under contract! Release!" As Hiei recited the key began to float and then grew into the wand. Hiei grabbed it, swished it through the air, twirled it like a baton, and then held it like a sword.

Hiei looked at the wand and then shouted at Jin "what am I supposed to do now, wave it and hope it gets scared and flys away!" Jin shouted "get closer to Fly and use the Windy card short stuff!" Hiei turned around and was about to pummel him with the wand when Fly came out of no where and nearly ran them over. Hiei and Jin ducked and started running. "Use Windy, Hiei!" Jin shouted while he flew. Hiei glared and said "how am I supposed to use the Windy card when- Hiei paused to duck when Fly divebombed them again. "-Fly thinks that it's a jet bomber!" "You're the card captor, you think of something!" Jin yelled as he ducked from another attack from Fly.

Hiei thought for a moment and started running at top speed with Fly following close behind. Before Jin could ask Hiei what he was doing a blast of wind blew him into the sky. "Hieiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yelled Jin as he was blown away. Hiei then ran at the wall and used it to launch him directly onto the Fly card. Hiei then took out the Windy card and said "O wind, lend me thy power! Become a chain that binds!" Hiei then threw the card and struck it with his wand. "Windy!" Windy emerged and quickly sent numerous ribbons of wind around Fly which left it helpless. Fly fell to the ground completely bound from head to toe. Hiei leaped off and said "Return to thy true form! Clow card!" He then struck Fly with the wand and it glowed and returned to card form. Hiei walked over to the card, picked it up, and collapsed.

"Great job!" Yelled Jin, as he flew quickly over to Hiei and helped him up. "You were excellent for a beginner!" He said beaming. Hiei glared and said "are _all _the cards going to be this annoying?" Jin grinned and said "if you mean exciting they're easily twice so or more!" Hiei grimaced and looked at the card in his hand. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?" Jin grinned even wider and said "use it and find out?" Hiei touched the card with his wand and said "Fly!" The card glowed and the wings on the wand grew larger. Hiei stared at the wand and mounted it. Hiei and Jin both started flying through the night sky. Hiei closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow gently through his hair, and then looked at the brightly lit city below. Jin smiled and said "I look forward to working with you Card Captor Hiei." Hiei closed his eyes and said "yeah." And then for the first time in a while he opened his eyes and smiled as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

Kage Sannin: Damn that took a long time! Now I know how the other authoresses felt when they were writing their fics!

Kage Sannin: Now that I have finished the first chapter the other chapters will come quite often and believe me when I say that it will not take months like with this chapter.

Seto: Ignores

Kage Sannin: The Shadow card's next so see ya next time, and please review!


	2. Hiei's Wonderful Friend

Kage Sannin: It's now the second chapter of Card Captor Hiei, yay!

Seto: What was that you were saying about not procrastinating...?

They both pause to watch Hiei chase Jin

Hiei: Die you damned wind demon!

Jin: It's not like you can hurt me.

Hiei: smirks

Hiei: Key which contains the powers of darkness, reveal thy true form before me! I Hiei command thee under contract! Release!

Jin: laughs

Jin: You only have one card so far!

Hiei: Mallet card! Release!

The wand becomes a large pink mallet

Jin: 00

Jin: That's not a Clow card!

Kage Sannin: bored I created this card specifically for this purpose.

Jin: runs

The two watch Hiei chase Jin with the mallet while laughing maniacally before continuing the conversation

Kage Sannin: C'mon I'm new at this!

Seto: That doesn't change the fact that you procrastinated.

Kage Sannin: ...oh shut up you know it all.

Seto: Better than a know nothing.

Kage Sannin: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You're impossible!

Kage Sannin: But I love you anyway.

Seto: Backs away

Kage Sannin: I knew that would scare you. Bwahahahahahaha...

Seto:...

Kage Sannin: I would like to say something about Hiei's uniform. While Touya's school uniform is identical to the one Kinomoto Touya wears in Card Captor Sakura, Hiei's uniform is not the one that Sakura wears. He wears the traditional sailor fuku. It almost identical to the sailor fuku the girls in Sailor moon wear, which is blue with a red bow. The only difference is that the sleeves are short and puffed up. The boys at Hiei's school wear the traditional military style uniform like in Yu-Gi-Oh and yes, Yu Yu Hakusho. The color to match the girl's uniform is dark blue. The more preppy guys wear it open with a white shirt and a black tie. ... Yes I did make these boy's uniforms up. Don't mock me!

Kage Sannin: Thanks to all those who reviewed so far, and another thanks to Buttered Onions for the shout out!

Kage Sannin: Seto is my editor so he's doing the disclaimer for this chapter.

Seto:

**Disclaimer: Kage Sannin does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptors, or any of it's characters and couldn't care less.**

Kage Sannin: Alright so now let's get this show on the road!

* * *

It was morning at the Jaganshi household and everyone was waking up to the day. Sunlight streamed through the window onto a peacefully sleeping figure. Even with the bright beams of light on him he still slept untill...

"Hiei! Hiei! You're supposed to wake up early today Hiei! WAKE UP!" The last scream finally jerked Hiei from slumber land leaving him staring blearily at the floating boy in front of him.

The red haired boy said happily "Ohayo Hiei chan!" Hiei stared at him for several more seconds registering the fact that 1) there was a floating boy in his room 2) He released all the Clow cards yesterday so he is now a Card Captor and 3) Jin just called him Hiei "chan." Hiei growled at him and grabbed Jin's collar saying "what are you doing in my room, why are you in that form and why did you call me Hiei chan?"

Jin who was completely unfazed by this said cheerfully "A good morning would be nice to hear but in any case, you let me stay in your room remember?" Hiei blinked and grudgingly recollected his memories of the previous day. Jin continued saying "I prefer staying in this form though it is not my true form and besides, I can change into plush form in an instant." Hiei glared and said "what about the last question?" Jin grinned and said "you really don't expect me to call you anything but Hiei chan do you?" Hiei was about to protest by using the boy as his new punching bag but then thought that arguing with Jin was only going to give him a headache and wasn't even worth his time.

Hiei sighed and sat back down on the bed. Jin, who was now floating cross legged in the air said "take a look at the card you captured yesterday." Jin threw Hiei the Fly card. Hiei caught it and examined the card closely. Hiei noticed that his signature was on the card in romanji. Hiei stared and said "I never signed this thing." Jin grinned and said "it's your magical signature that shows that you are the one who has captured the card." Just then, from downstairs Touya yelled "breakfast!" Hiei yelled in response "hai!" and went downstairs for breakfast.

Hiei came through the kitchen door in his uniform and sat down at the table. Touya, who was making breakfast calmly stated "you could say good morning for once." Hiei scowled but nothing. Then Touya said " I'm surprised that you actually woke up without breaking the alarm clock, there must rain today." Hiei had just chucked a large apple at Touya's head when Sakkyo came in. "Now Hiei you shouldn't throw things at your brother, it is very unlady like." A vein appeared on Hiei's head as he screamed "YOU STUPID DELUSIONAL BA-!" At that moment Touya had put down Hiei's food and Sakyo, completely unfazed then cheerfully said "time to eat."

Hiei would have continued yelling but he remembered that he still had many things to do before school so he instead decided to ignore his father and eat his food as quickly as possible. Immediately after finishing he grabbed some onigiri and was about to dash up to his room when Touya said "what are you doing?" Hiei froze on the step he was on and turned around to glare at his brother. "Going to my room." Touya then raised his eyebrows and asked "why do you need take onigiri to go to your room?" Hiei then said "because." There was a long silence and Hiei resumed going upstairs. Touya blinked several times, shrugged and then went to wash the dishes.

"Arigato, Hiei chan!" Hiei twitched once and grabbed his bag while Jin was stuffing himself with the onigiri." Jin gulped his food and said "you off to school now?" Hiei replied "yes" and continued grabbing things from his room. Hiei looked at Jin and said "The old psycho and Touya will be out most of the day." "You can watch the t.v. and play some video games untill I get back." Hiei then paused and reached into his drawer for something. A few seconds later he had the key of the CLOW in his hand. It was now attached to a gold chain. Hiei put the chain around his neck and tucked the key into his uniform and attached his shinai to his side. He then walked out muttering "don't make a mess." Jin waved good bye happily and then smiled. His smile turned into a cheeky smirk once Hiei left the room and he said to himself "no chance of me making a mess."

Hiei quickly ran through the streets. His speed nearly knocked several people over as he ran. "Good morning Hiei." Hiei stopped dead to see who had just greeted him and came face to face with Kurama who was busy tending the flower bushes in front of his house. "Off to school now, it's a little early isn't it?" Hiei merely nodded as he registered the fact that the route that he took to school that morning went right by Kurama's house. Kurama smiled and said "I bet you're on class duty today." Hiei started to get impatient and tapped his foot but replied with another nod. Kurama pulled several flowers off one of the bushes and handed him to Hiei. "I bet these would look nice in you classroom." Hiei was about to say that the class didn't need any flowers when Kurama merely smiled again and went into his house saying "have fun at school." Hiei blinked at the flowers in his hand and continued running thinking. _He needs to stop doing that._

When Hiei arrived at the classroom it was empty just as he suspected. He placed his bag at his desk and was about to get to work when Botan entered. "Good morning Hiei." Botan chirped happily as she walked in. Hiei looked up from the cupboard that he was rummaging in and said "You don't have duty until next week." Botan waved off Hiei's reply and said "can't you say good morning like a normal person?" Hiei scowled and said "why does everyone tell me that." Botan smiled and said "because it's true." Botan then said "I came here because I had something to show you." Hiei walked over to the board, started wiping it down, and said "if it's another picture of a cat I don't want to see it." Botan ignored his comment and said "I just got a new video camera the other day and decided to try it out." Hiei finished wiping down the board and put the flowers on the window sill before saying "and...?" Botan continued saying "and I decided to film things in the night sky and happened to come across something interesting."

Hiei began to have a feeling of dread come over him and said while trying to hide the nervous tone in his voice, "something interesting?" Botan's smile grew wider and slightly sinister and said "yep see for yourself." Botan pulled a video camera out of her bag and set it on the table with the digital screen out. Hiei walked over to the camera with growing dread and apprehension. Botan started the video. A beautiful starry sky was shown with a cresent moon and two small figures flying across it. Hiei said calmly as possible "very interesting." Botan then said "here's the close up." She pressed the button and Hiei and Jin were both very clearly seen on the screen flying. Just when Hiei thought things couldn't get any worse a very familiar voice said "whatcha looking at Hiei chan?" Hiei looked up slowly to see Jin standing there in the boy's uniform with his trademark grin on his face. Botan looked at the video and then Jin and said "it's uncanny."

Kuwabara stared sleepily at the class for a few seconds before saying "we have a new student. Introduce yourself." Jin grinned at the class and said "Hello, I'm Jin Kazuki, it's nice to meet you." The class all muttered "hello Jin," and various other greetings while Hiei was banging his head against his desk. Botan remarked sardonically "you're going to hurt yourself like that."

"Ahhhhhh!" Jin sighed as he stretched himself on the picnic blanket that Botan spread for the three to eat lunch on. "It's good to be outside again." Hiei glared and snarled "what are you doing here at school Jin?" Jin glanced at him and said "I need to keep an eye on you in the event that a Clow card appears." Hiei growled "I don't need your help." Jin said in a singsong tone "yes you do." Botan was staring at the two arguing and excitedly said to Hiei "Introduce me." Hiei said "this is Jin Kazuki, or I should say Jin the Windmaster." Jin piped in saying pompously "and the guardian of the Clow cards!" Botan said in confusion "Clow cards?"

Several boys play dodge ball happily. The shadows on one of the boys come to life briefly before returning back to normal.

"And that's how Hiei chan became a card captor." Botan sat sparkly eyed. "That's amazing! Hiei's a magical hero who protects our town from evil." She paused and said "wait, _Hiei chan_?" She smiled at Hiei mischievously and said "you never let anyone call you Hiei chan before." Hiei glared at her but said nothing. Botan sensed that he didn't want to talk about it so though she wanted to tease him more she instead said "show me some magic!" Hiei stared and said "what?" Jin then said "it's alright, there's no one around!" Hiei gave up any attempts at arguing and took out his key and said "key which contains the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me! I Hiei command thee under contract! Release!" Botan stared at the wand in awe. "Cool now do a spell!" Hiei scowled and said "I can't do any magic without a Clow card." With that Jin took the Windy card out of his pocket. Hiei stared at him and said "why do you have that?" Jin said in a matter of fact manner "you can't do magic without the Clow card just like you said right?" Jin smirked as he saw Hiei's anger levels starting to rise. Botan asked "do you have a pose?" Hiei nearly fell over. "What?" Botan then said "all magical girls have special poses and spells." "I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Later in the afternoon all the students leave. The shadows of some of the students stick together and slip away simultaneously.

The next day Hiei arrived at school with Jin and saw a crowd of students. They went over to the crowd. Jin asked "what's going on?" Botan said after seeing Hiei "Oh Hiei!" Yukina then said "look!" Hiei froze while Jin's eyes narrowed. A load of desks and other various furniture and equipment were piled up high in the courtyard. Hiei asked Botan "what happened?" Botan shrugged and said nobody knows, it's been like this since this morning." Hiei and the other's ran to their classroom. Hiei stopped dead and said "oh no." All of the desks in their classroom were also piled up. Yukina said "this is terrible." Juri then said "what are we going to do?" Koto stared at the pile of desks and said "I guess we have to clean it up." Everyone groaned and started to remove desks from the pile. Jin said seriously to Hiei "do you know what this means." Hiei said sarcastically while grabbing a desk "that someone has no life?" Jin ignored Hiei's comment and said "this is the work of a Clow card."

"What card could possibly screw up the school like that?" Hiei, Jin, and Botan were all in Hiei's bedroom pondering the strange events at school. "I don't know..." said Jin. Then he promptly said "but as a card captor it's your job to figure it out." Hiei sat lost in thought. Jin then said "we should go back to the school." "What?" said Hiei. "Why now?" Botan then said "you're right." Both Hiei and Jin looked at her in surprise until Botan chriped "it might be unsafe so I'll come with you!" Hiei blinked confusedly. "But-" Botan with stars in her eyes said "I can finally see you in action and record your plights!" Hiei said "Why-" Jin then said "alright all three of us will go!" "Wha-" Jin and Botan yelled "alright!" "SHUT UP!"

Hiei was standing impatiently at the gates with Jin. Hiei twitched and then said angrily "she's late." Jin sweatdropped and said "be patient Hiei chan, it hasn't been long." Hiei twitched again but stayed quiet. Just then a black car pulled up with a van just behind it. Hiei and Jin stared as Botan came out of the car. "Sorry I'm late" said Botan sheepishly. Before Hiei could reply four women in suits and sunglasses came out of the car and the van. Botan smiled and said "these are my bodyguards." Hiei blinked as the bodyguards bowed and Hiei and Jin bowed back. Botan then said to the bodyguards "please come pick me up when I contact you." The women nodded and then left in the car.

Hiei and Jin stared as they left. Botan then grinned and grabbed Hiei by the wrist and dragged him over to the van after flinging the door open with one hand. Hiei struggled and yelled "what are you doing!" Botan continued dragging him and said "we have to get you changed!" "WHAT!" Hiei looked into the van to see racks and racks of costumes. Hiei glared daggers at the costumes and turned his head slowly to Botan. Jin then came over saying "a card captor has to look his part!" Hiei then snarled "these are girl's clothes!" Botan scoffed saying, "it's not like you like wearing boy's clothes anyway." Jin then blinked and asked Botan "He doesn't like to wear boy's clothes?" "Well..." said Botan. "Once he wore a normal boy's pair of shirt and jeans and he fidgeted the whole day, he's so used to girl's clothes that he can't wear anything else." Jin glanced at the fuming Hiei and then smiled and teased him saying "how cute." Hiei socked him and Jin then got up with a bump on his head and then quickly said "time to get changed." And then pushed Hiei into the van."

"You look great!" Hiei glared at Botan. Hiei was wearing a red cape with a large bow attached and a red hat over tight blue pants and a short sleeved blue and white blouse Jin then smiled and said to Hiei without his usual teasing tone "you look very cute." Hiei blushed slightly and growled "shut up." Botan then said to Jin "you have to get changed too." Jin said "huh?" before getting pushed into the van as well. He came out a minute later in a red cape over a red shirt with yellow lining, white sleeves and dark blue pants. Botan beamed while filming, and said "now you two match!" Jin grinned and rubbed the back of his head and said "you think so?"

_CRASH!_ Hiei quickly turned around. Jin asked "what's wrong?" Hiei said "I sense something." Jin then suddenly froze and said "a Clow card's here." Suddenly a statue came hurtling from around the school and crashed into the concrete. Everyone jumped back. Jin yelled "keep calm!" Hiei then yelled " how is it floating!" Botan then yelled "Hiei, look!" She pointed at the statue's shadow which was being moved by another shadow's hands. Hiei quickly looked up and yelled at Jin "there's a shadow but no one's there!" Jin then muttered "shadow.." The shadow then hurled the statue at them again. They all scattered and started to run. Hiei growed "damn it" while running around. Jin then shouted "Hiei, it's the Shadow card!" "What!"

Promptly after having that said, hundreds of shadows quickly slither from the school towards them. Hiei snarled and yelled "stay with Botan!" He then ran towards the hundreds of shadows while pulling out his key. Hiei then chanted "key which contains the powers of darkness, reveal thy true form before me! I Hiei command thee under contract! Release! The key grew into the wand and he swished it through the air twice and twirled it like a baton before holding it ready.

"So that's his pose" Botan said while recording. She beamed and said "he's so cool!" Hiei then took out the Windy card and said "Windy become a chain that binds!" Windy came out and slashed right through the shadows that kept on coming. "Look out Hiei chan!" yelled Jin. "Crap" said Hiei and then yelled "Fly!" He then flew straight up on his wand narrowly avoiding the flood of shadows. Jin said "the shadows must have been stolen from the students, Hiei can't handle that many at once." Botan said worriedly "isn't there something we could do?" Jin then said "if there was light the student's shadows would all disappear only leaving Shadow but it's nightime right now so-" Botan beamed and said "leave it to me!" and then ran off. "What?" Jin said before following her to the school.

Hiei continued flying through the air catapulting through the air and rocketing to avoid the barrage of desks being thrown at him. Hiei growled "I can't summon Windy like this." Then one of Shadow's hands came from out of nowhere and grabbed Hiei's wand. "Let me go!" snarled Hiei as he struggled to get free. Just then all the lights in the school and in the courtyard came on causing all the shadows to retreat and shrink away. Hiei flew off after being released and said "there's no shadows now!" "Over here Hiei!" Hiei turns around to see both Jin and Botan waving from the window. Hiei yelled "thanks!" Jin then suddenly yelled "look, in that corner!" A phantom made of a shadow lurked in one of the courtyard's corners.

Hiei flew quickly towards Shadow while avoiding blasts of shadows. Hiei then took out Windy and yelled "Windy become a chain that binds!" Windy quickly came out and bound Shadow. Hiei landed and grabbed his wand which had returned to normal and yelled "Return to thy true form! Clow Card!" and struck the Shadow card which was sealed into a card that Hiei caught. Jin and Botan ran over. "Great job Hiei chan!" said Jin while patting him on the back. "You were amazing Hiei!" Botan said while sparkly eyed.

The next day Hiei ran through the halls of the school with Jin. They stopped and asked Yukina who had been passing by "have you seen Botan." Yukina smiled and said "she's in the audiovisual room." "Thanks" Jin said as they ran to the audiovisual room. They went in and Hiei said "we wanted to thank you for your help yesterday-" They stop to see Botan watching the screen enraptured. Hiei is seen struggling against Shadow. Botan squealed "it came out perfectly!" Hiei twitched and said "why would you record that?" Botan chirped "I don't want to miss a single second of your captures! Call me whenever you're going to capture a card!" Hiei said "why-" Botan continued saying "I will record every capture you make as your chronicles!" Hiei fell silent and started to twitch as Botan said "I'll make you and Jin a new costume every time! You need more lace and ribbons on your costumes." Jin said "sparkles would be cute on him too." As the chattering blended together in the background the t.v. screen showed Hiei and Jin flashing a victory sign and smirking.

* * *

Kage Sannin: The procrastination must stop!

Seto: Stop whining.

Hiei finally chases Jin into the wall and whacks him

Kage Sannin: ignores Seto

Kage Sannin: The chapters will come much faster now since it is winter break.

Seto: mutters or so you say...

Kage Sannin: quickly turns around in a Yuuko fashion with flashing eyes

Seto: turns his head quickly to avoid the stare

Kage Sannin: For any questions, comments, or advice please review!


	3. Hiei's Heart Throbbing First Date

Kage Sannin: I actually started this chapter when I said I would! Yosh!

Itachi: is standing silently

Kage Sannin: doesn't notice

Kage Sannin: I'm going to clear up several things before this chapter starts so you won't get confused.

Even outside of school Hiei wears girls clothes because as much as the store keepers are scared of Hiei they're even more scared of his father for one reason or another and their bosses are payed to not sell boy's clothes to him.

Hiei happens to be friends, not close friends mind you, but still friends with all the girls in his class so he doesn't act hostile towards them. With most of the boys however, it's another story.

Kage Sannin: Think that's about all I have to clear up this chapter.

Kage Sannin: If ya have any questions just send a review with them!

Itachi: Am I doing the disclaimer again?

Kage Sannin: Why are _you _here?

Itachi: That's friendly.

Kage Sannin: WHERE'S JIRAIYA! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER THIS TIME!

Itachi: ...You don't want to know...

Kage Sannin: ...why?

Itachi: ...You _really _don't want to know...

Kage Sannin: thinks

Kage Sannin: Oh... I hope they locked the door this time or else we might have to hold therapy again.

Itachi: I don't think that Kyou and Watanuki ever got over the shock.

Kage Sannin: And I think that Naruto and Ichigo were traumatized for life.

Itachi: ...why would Ichigo be traumatized? He's a highschool boy isn't he?...

Kage Sannin: He's never even been exposed to kissing, and he walked in on two guys having sex that wouldn't even be permitted in a porno.

Itachi: ...I didn't need that much information but I get the point.

Kage Sannin: Yuuko recorded everything didn't she... That's evil. Bwahahaha...

Kage Sannin: Well someone has to do the disclaimer...

Itachi: ...

Kage Sannin: wait, you still haven't told me why you are here..

Itachi: I don't have to give you a reason baka chan.

Kage Sannin: I HATE YOU!

Itachi: Come up with a better come back _loser._

Kage Sannin: I swear I'll make you perform seppuku later...

Kage Sannin: ...WHY DON'T THE FRIGGING ASTERISKS APPEAR!

Kage Sannin: mutters

Kage Sannin: whatever...

Kage Sannin: Watanuki kun come here please!

Itachi: Why don't you call Watanuki and Doumeki by their first names ...?

Kage Sannin: It's because at first I thought their first names were their last names so I'm way to used to calling them by their last names. And Watanuki and Doumeki are just cooler names than Kimihiro and Shizuka.

Watanuki: annoyed

Watanuki: What? First Yuuko san bosses me around and now you, I'm not even one of your muses yet!

Kage Sannin: Starting from now you are. You'll be added to the list shortly.

Watanuki: GREAT I'M IN _ANOTHER _SELFISH WOMAN'S CLUTCHES! NOT EVEN A WOMAN'S! WHAT NEXT! AM I GOING TO BE DOUMEKI'S SLAVE TOO!

Doumeki: appears

Doumeki: In a way you are, you have to make my lunch, snacks, and dinners, for the next week.

Watanuki: WHAT!

Doumeki: I saved your sorry ass again yesterday, remember?...

Watanuki: Fine...

Doumeki: I'll have tempura oden tommorow...

Watanuki: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I DON'T TAKE ORDERS!

Doumeki: And I want a side of onigiri and inari sushi, the triangular ones...

Kage Sannin: annoyed You make it sound like I'm a guy or something...

Itachi: You are in a matter of speaking...

Kage Sannin: Seppuku is waiting for you Itachi... Just one more word...

Kage Sannin: In any case Watanuki will you please say the disclaimer? Since you're here too Doumeki, you will also say the disclaimer.

Doumeki: Sure.

Watanuki: WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT WITH HIM!

Doumeki: Why are you so loud...

Kage Sannin: You two sound like an old married couple. Hahahaha...

Watanuki: WHAT!

Doumeki:...

Yuuko: appears

Yuuko: Don't they make the perfect couple?

Kage Sannin: You two are so cute together.

Kage Sannin: mocking him You're the picture of a house wife with your apron and weird cleaning hat ...thing.

Yuuko: And when you're in trouble Doumeki's your knight in shining armor! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Watanuki: SHUT UP!

Yuuko and Kage Sannin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Watanuki: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT U-

Doumeki: grabs his face and silences him with a kiss

Everyone but Doumeki: 00...sweat drop

Doumeki: using his tongue

Watanuki: completely freaked out

Yuuko: Snaps some pictures

Watanuki: Breaks free with his glasses askew and is blushing like mad

Watanuki: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Doumeki: I had to shut everyone up somehow...

Kage Sannin: recovers from the shock

Kage Sannin: I need copies of those pictures... Say the disclaimer now!

Watanuki: still red

Watanuki: mutters Doumeki you bastard

Doumeki and Watanuki:

**Disclaimer: Kage Sannin does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptors, or any of it's characters and couldn't care less.**

Kage Sannin: **XXXholic ROCKS IF YOU LIKE CLAMP OR SHOUJO MANGA IT IS A MUST READ!**

Kage Sannin: Now let's get this chapter started!

* * *

Water. A _LOT _of water. Some colorful fish swam by placidly through the coral unassumingly. At least until a huge distorted face with blue eyes and red hair scared them away. "Look at these Hiei chan!"

Jin had his face pressed against one of the tanks in the aquarium and was staring avidly at the fish. Hiei was standing beside him tapping his feat impatiently. "Awwwww. It swam away..." Hiei sighed and pulled away Jin who was currently imitating a puffer fish that had just swam by. Hiei glared at the fish in the tank and said to Jin "your resemblance is striking, a relative of yours perhaps?" Botan who had been filming them and the fish at the moment came over to them. "Oh smile Hiei, it's a field trip!" Botan smiled in such a happy manner that it was creepy. "You've got to smile!" She pointed at her eerily smiling face. Hiei looked rather afraid and backed away a bit.

Jin smiled mischievously and said in a voice that could only be considered pure evil "I know how to get Hiei chan to smile..." Hiei raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What could make _me_ smile?" Jin suddenly loomed up behind him. Hiei with the expression of "_I am officially scared now_" turned his head around slowly to Jin. And with an expression that could strike fear into the face of Sepheroth and wiggling fingers Jin said "_I'll tickle you_."

At that statement, Hiei ran and Jin gave chase. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei screamed as he fled. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BUFFOON, GET AWAY! Botan and Hiei's other classmates amusedly watched Hiei run while Jin chased him laughing like a maniac. Though amused could be an understatement. Yukina said in mirth "they look like they're having fun." Botan laughed and said "don't they?" while filming their progress.

By this time Hiei had been chased down and was at Jin's mercy. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Hiei as Jin tickled him. "STOP YOU IDIOT OR I'LL KILL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jin grinned and said "say uncle!" "NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Botan still filming away said to while holding in her own hysterical laughter "Jin you should stop now any more and it'll be unhealthy." "Awwwww" Jin said in mock sadness as he let Hiei go "and it was such fun too." Hiei collapsed on the ground with swirly eyes. Jin helped the now rather bedraggled Hiei up who swayed on the spot for a few seconds before regaining his senses. He glared at Jin with a killing intent that could be sensed a mile away and was about to say something when Botan looked at her watch and said with surprise "the penguin show is about to start!" Hiei scowled and smoothed his skirt as Jin said "so what are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Jin grabbed Hiei by the wrist and proceeded to drag him towards the penguin exhibit with Botan following and snickering as she filmed the expression on Hiei's face.

Several penguins jump into the large pool off of the structure in the tank. Perfectly in sync with the penguins the female trainer jumped off with them. "Wow!" The crowds cheered as the penguins swam through the hoops the trainer held out under water before doing a somersault in the air. "Amazing" squealed Botan as the penguins swam around the tank. Jin was too absorbed in watching the penguins to comment. Hiei however was looking extremely bored and played absentmindedly with the bow on his uniform. All of the penguins except for one all jumped out of the water at the same time and waddled out of sight. The last penguin did a huge flip out of the water and bowed after it landed.

The crowd cheered and squealed as the penguin waved it's flipper at them. "Aren't they fantastic Hiei!" Botan squealed as she continued to film. She looked up from her camera to see Hiei continue playing with his bow with his eyes half closed. Without looking up Hiei simply said "Hnn" while twisting one of the bow's tails. Botan looked exasperated at his lack of interest and said in an annoyed voice "You could at least _try_ to be interested!"

The penguin jumped back into the pool while the trainer continued to wave. Though unnoticeable at first the water around the trainer's right leg began to swirl. Both Hiei and Jin suddenly stood up with their eyes narrowed. Botan looked at them and asked "what's wrong?" They continued to stare at the trainer with apprehension written all over their faces causing Botan to look at the trainer too and gasp. The whole crowd gave cries of astonishment as the trainer was suddenly pulled under water. She struggled back up, and held on to the structure. "My leg!" Hiei stared hard at the whirl pool that had encircled the trainer's leg. The penguin swam over the the whirl pool. Hiei yelled "No!" and hissed as the penguin also got caught in the whirlpool.

The trainer continued to struggle and gasped for breath. Then Touya came in a blue aquarium uniform holding buckets. Touya's face looked shocked as he asked the trainer "what's going on here!" The trainer cried "one of the penguins is caught in a whirl pool but I can't save it!" She struggled again to try and free her leg. Touya growled and threw down his buckets as he ran and jumped into the water. He quickly swam over to the penguin and pulled at the whirlpool until it stopped. Then both he and the penguin swam to the surface to cheers and sighs of relief. "Huh?" Hiei said as Touya glared at the penguin in the water who stared back. "Touya?"

"What are you making?" Jin stood over Hiei's shoulder looking imploringly at the bowl of batter Hiei was stirring. Hiei glared at him and said "pancakes" as he continued stirring. Jin said "thats a lot for one person" while trying to drop a hint with his gurgling stomach. Hiei sighed and said "that's because I'm making them for you, me, and my brother to eat." "Huh?" said Jin looking confused. "Your brother?" Hiei looked at him weirdly and said "yes, my brother, is there something wrong with that?" Jin looked sheepish and said "well no, but you seem to argue a lot with your brother." Hiei's glare softened as he said "we do but..."

Jin silently watched Hiei pour batter into the frying pan and begin to cook the pancakes. "You know what's funny?" said Hiei as he flipped some pancakes. Jin looked curiously at Hiei. "It's sort of weird that the penguin almost drowned as well." Jin nodded and said "I noticed that too." Hiei continued seriously saying "the employees at the aquarium said that the plug probably came loose but I don't think that's what happened." Jin gazed upon Hiei as Hiei then said "I think, or rather I felt I knew what it was." Jin said "like when you meet a Clow card?" Hiei took the last of the pancakes out of the frying pan and nodded. "I'm home!" Hiei and Jin quickly looked up. Jin made a move to run but Hiei grabbed his collar and said "it would be better if Touya knows that you're my friend or else he might see you suddenly sometime in my room and beat you up." Hiei said to him "wait here" and went to meet Touya. Jin laughed nervously.

Touya sniffed the air and said "have you been cooking something?" Hiei replied "yes pancakes." Hiei walked with Touya across the hall and said "why were you at the aquarium?" Touya stopped and pointed at the bulletin board, which read: Dad: School anniversary celebration Hiei: Field trip Touya: Work. Hiei blinked and said "you work at the aquarium?" Touya nodded as they started to walk again. Hiei looked annoyed as Touya didn't say anything else and bobbed him on the head. Touya stopped to look at him and Hiei said "what work do you do at the aquarium?" Touya said simply "I feed the penguins." Hiei stared. "Why feed the penguins?" Touya said "because," as they walked into the kitchen.

Touya stopped dead as he saw Jin sitting nervously at the kitchen table. Touya instantly started to glare at him and said "who is he?" Hiei said in a matter of fact tone as he put three plates of pancakes on the table, "a friend from school." Jin gave a grin and said "I'm Jin, a transfer from Osaka, and instantly made friends with Hiei chan here and now we're insep...erable..." Jin's grin disappeared as Touya continued to glare at him. Hiei sighed and handed Touya the syrup. Touya poured it on his pancakes , cut a bite, and ate it without ceasing to glare at Jin. Jin nervously ate his pancakes as Touya glared. Hiei finished his pancakes and said to Touya "we'll be in my room." Jin quickly followed Hiei as he tried to escape the glare burning into him. Touya glared at him until he left and then returned to his pancakes.

They entered Hiei's room and upon entering it Jin collapsed onto the floor. "Man, and I thought that Clow cards could be scary..." Hiei looked at Jin. Jin looked blearily at Hiei while still on the floor. "Why does your brother hate me?" Hiei sighed again and said "Touya is very overprotective of me, and he thinks that all guys besides family members and Kurama are out to either kidnap, beat, or rape me." Jin looked slightly stunned and said "that so?" Hiei closed his eyes and said "I don't need his protection." Hiei then opened his eyes and said "what do you think that whirlpool was?"

Jin sat up and said "from what I've seen it's definitely the Watery card." Hiei blinked and said "Watery? Why not just water?" Jin thought for a few moments and said "I dunno. I didn't name the cards I just guard them." Jin's face turned serious. "This isn't good." Hiei looked at him questioningly. "This time the card in question is almost impossible to capture at your current level. Watery turns invisible when it is in water and when it is drawn out of the water it scatters and can't be easily caught, especially since it has no solid form." Hiei scowled and said "Windy should take care of it like with all the other cards shouldn't it?" Jin shook his head and said "it's not that simple. You see Watery is one of the higher leveled cards of the Clow. It's one of the four basic elements of wind, earth, water, and fire, which are the four most powerful cards. Water is a purely offensive card so it is particularly vicious. Windy, though it is also one of the four basic elemental cards couldn't beat Watery because it is extremely gentle." Hiei took out his three Clow cards and gazed at them.

"_Windy, Shadow, Fly. I have these three cards in my hand."_

Hiei walked lost in thought through the school yard. Several students ran by laughing as Hiei continued walking slowly. He walked over to the school's pond and kneeled besides it. Hiei scooped up some water in his hands and thought _"how do I..." _the water trickled through his fingers. "_capture water?..."_ "Hiei?" Hiei looked up to see Botan standing there. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Hiei and Botan walked side by side silently through the streets. Botan tried to lighten the mood by saying "well every hero has to face a challenge sooner or later." Hiei remained silent as they continued to walk. Botan then said "so you're sure it's a Clow card?" Hiei nodded and said "Yeah but Jin said that I wouldn't be able to capture with what I have now." Hiei then suddenly scowled and and snarled with flames in the backround behind him "I will find a way to capture that card no matter what that wind obsessed baka says." Botan sweatdropped and thought "_at least he's back to his old self."_

Botan smiled and clapped her hands. "I almost forgot!" Hiei looked at her quizzically as she fished in her school bag for something. "Ta da!" she said as she drew out two cell phones. "These will help us in your quest!" She continued saying "these cell phones are a gift from my mother. There is one for you, and Jin. I already have my own cell phone." She handed Hiei the phones. Hiei stared at them and started to twitch. One was red with Jin inscribed on it's back in silver and the other was pink. A very girly pastel pink that sparked and had yellow stars on it with Hie's name in gold on it's back. It had a yellow star key chain attached. Botan noticed his twitching and asked "what's wrong?" Hiei continued to twitch with his eyes closed and growled "I thank you and your mother for these cell phones, and they will help us but- Hiei's eyes flew open as he screamed "BUT DID MINE HAVE TO BE PINK!" Botan fell over from the force of the scream but quickly got up to say while waving her hand back and forth "well pink is your color after all." Several birds quickly flew up from the trees around them as another scream of anger rang through the air.

Hiei walked back to his house still in thought on how to capture Watery when he saw Jin at the door. Hiei scowled and said "Jin what are you doing at the door you're supposed to be in my room." Jin laughed nervously and said while rubbing the back of his head "it's the funniest thing, but all of the doors and windows were locked so I couldn't get in." Hiei gave him a look of pure annoyance but sighed and said "that would make sense." Hiei then glared and said to him "go into plush form **now.**" Jin blinked and said "why?" Hiei continued to glare and said "how else am I going to get you into the house without Touya noticing?" "Oh" said Jin. "Erm." said Jin. Hiei looked at him and said "what?" "Lets go to the aquarium tomorrow." Hiei's face showed an annoyed expression and said "we were just there yesterday." Jin seemed embarrassed for some reason and said quickly "well that _is _where Watery is so we can be sure to be on the scene if there is anymore trouble." "Oh" said Hiei. "Alright then." Hiei made a move to walk towards the door when he paused and said "Oh I forgot." He fished in his bag and drew out the two cell phones. "This red one is yours." Hiei handed Jin the cell phone. Jin stared at Hiei, or rather Hiei's cell phone as he made a call. Hiei listened impatiently to the cell as it said "This is Botan's cell, leave a message after the musical jingle." A bright and happy jingle played and finished quickly but not before Hiei twitched slightly at the tune. "Jin and I will be at the aquarium again tomorrow to watch out for the Watery card." Hiei closed his cell phone and put it in his bag and noticed Jin staring at him. "What?" Hiei said. Jin blinked several times and said questioningly "why is yours pink?" Hiei twitched and said "don't ask."

Hiei walked towards the entrance of the aquarium with Jin besides him. Hiei looked at Jin and noticed that his face was slightly red. Hiei stared at him with a slightly confused expression and asked "are you feeling alright?" Jin flushed and waved his hands in a gesture of no and said quickly "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He averted his gaze quickly as Hiei continued to stare. Unbeknownst to the pair walking towards the aquarium a girl with blue hair tied up in a pony tail and sunglasses was video taping their progress. Botan sweatdropped with her eyes closed and said "Hiei doesn't even realize."

"That's a big fish." Jin had his face pressed against the fish tank again and was staring at a huge flounder swimming by. Hiei stared at the fish with his eyes half closed and said with a bored voice "so?" Jin ignored his response and said drooling slightly "I wonder if it's edible." Hiei glared at him and said annoyed "why is everything food with you?" "Hey Hiei!" Hiei and Jin turned around to see Koto and Juri running towards them waving. Hiei said "oh, it's you two. What are you doing here?" They both grinned and Koto said "we could say the same thing. What are you doing here? You don't seem the type to go to aquariums." Hiei scowled and said while pointing at Jin "he wanted to come here." Koto and Juri grinned even wider and Juri said "so you're on a date!" "Hoe?" Hiei said while looking bewildered. Jin turned red as Hiei said "I'm on a what?" Instead of answering him the two girls laughed and ran off giggling. Hiei blinked and turned to the now very red Jin and said confused "I'm on a what?" Jin shook his head and said "err, it's nothing." Jin quickly walked off saying something about checking out the sharks leaving Hiei to blink several times shrug and follow.

Hiei walked idly looking at the sharks swimming around in the tanks. He sweatdropped after seeing one of the sharks suddenly bring out a puppet and start miming with it. Hiei rubbed his eyes and the shark was merely swimming around. Hiei looked slightly creeped out as nobody but him noticed. He then examined a tiger shark and freaked out when it brought out a gun and shot the blue shark that had just brought out the puppet. A hammer head quickly dragged the blue shark out of sight while the tiger shark put away his gun as Hiei fiercely rubbed his eyes again. He looked at the sharks again to find them back to normal. He moved towards Jin who was staring in disbelief at a great white shark who was apparently doing stand up comedy with a microphone. Jin and Hiei looked at each other and in silent agreement walked out of the shark exhibit.

After recovering from the shock in the shark exhibit Hiei and Jin decided to got to the tropical fish exhibit or, rather Hiei was saying that they should go to the penguin show to look for Watery while being dragged by Jin. The two were spotted by yet another classmate Yukina. "Hello Hiei", said Yukina smiling. Hiei said "hello." and turned to Jin saying "lot of people from school today huh." Jin nodded and said to Yukina "what are you doing here today?" Yukina smiled and said simply "just because." She then spotted something all of a sudden and said "got to run, have fun on your date!" Hiei said very confusedly "Hoe?" as Yukina ran off. He noticed what or rather who Yukina was running after. "_Kuwabara_?" Jin had turned slightly red again and said while jerking Hiei out of his thoughts "lets grab a bite to eat shall we?"

Hiei walked with Jin into the tea room, a circular room with many oblong tables with a huge tube shaped fish tank in the middle of the room filled with beautiful tropical fish . To Hiei's surprise Kurama was sitting at a table and waving them over. Touya was standing besides him in a black waiter's vest, a long sleeved white shirt, a red box tie, and an apron. The two sat down at Kurama's table. Kurama said while smiling "hello Hiei." He nodded to Jin with another smile and said "you must be Jin." Both Hiei and Jin nodded. Hiei looked annoyed as he said "the place's popular today." Kurama smiled again and said "I heard that Touya works here so I came to pay him a visit." Hiei turned to his brother who was currently glaring at Jin. The latter was trying to ignore his glare with little success. Hiei said to Touya "I thought your job was to feed the penguins?" Touya sighed and said "they're doing an inspection on the penguin tank today and drained out all the water." Hiei's eyes widened slightly and thought "_then where's Watery?"_ Kurama said while still smiling to Touya "this is better than feeding the penguins isn't it? I heard it was really cold in the freezer where the penguin food was stored." Touya said "it's practically the same thing, they've got me making shaved ice now." Hiei blinked and thought "_ice_?"

"Well then," said Kurama. "Three strawberry milk shaved ices please." Touya nodded and walked off. Kurama smiled at Hiei and Jin and said "what are you two doing here today?" Jin said "we jsut decided to come here today." Kurama's smile grew larger as he said"are you two enjoying your date?" By this time one would think that Hiei would have figured out what everyone was saying to him but as Hiei was clueless about these things he said completely confused and cluelessly to Jin, "what is everyone talking about?" Jin was saved the trouble of answering by something much more frightening. Touya had come back just in time to hear Kurama say the words "you two," and "date," and had a vein mark twitching on his head as he growled "what was that?" Botan who had followed them the whole time said on the floor above them "ouch, scary big brother on the attack," and continued to film.

Suddenly there is a cracking sound and Botan raises the camera to see the fish tank crack open and start to pour where Hiei, Jin, and Kurama are. Water flooded the tearoom quickly and the visitors all started to run and scream. Botan screamed "Hiei!" as he was suddenly dragged under water. Hiei opened his eyes to see his foot trapped by the same whirlpool that had trapped the trainer and the penguin. "_Watery!" _He thought as he struggled to free himself. Both Touya and Jin instantly swam to save Hiei once he was pulled under. They reached him and pulled at the whirl pool that had trapped his foot. Kurama quickly swam towards an emergency case and broke the glass taking out an axe. He swam underwater to the door and chopped it down. Water quickly gushed out of the room and all four of their heads burst onto the surface.

Botan screamed "are you all alright!" Jin and Kurama both nodded with relieved expressions on their faces while Hiei and Touya both looked annoyed. Touya turned to Hiei in the water and said "you okay?" Hiei merely glared at him and Touya said to him "I'll take that as a yes." Touya lifted Hiei out of the water and carried him over to the stairs and set him down. Touya looked around at Kurama who was standing in the water and said "oi you alright?" Kurama smiled and said "besides the lost of the shaved ice, perfectly fine." Botan ran to Hiei and gasped saying "I'm so relieved." Hiei glared at the floor and then said to Jin "it was Watery." Jin nodded in agreement and Botan looked surprised saying "but wasn't it in the penguin tank before?" Jin said seriously "not anymore apparently. We have to take care of this quickly or something even worse could happen." Hiei looked lost in thought for several moments and then said "I'll take care of it tonight." Both Botan and Jin looked at him in surprise. Hiei said "I've got a plan." Hiei then suddenly registered the fact that Botan was here and said to her "what are you doing here anyway?" Botan laughed nervously.

It was night time at the aquarium. A man said good bye to the guard and left. The guard sat absorbed in the baseball game going on and didn't notice the three teenagers sneaking past him. Jin stopped to pull down his eyelid and stick his tongue out at the guard before Hiei grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away hissing "you baka!"

"Whew!" said Botan. "Now here comes the hard part." said Jin. Hiei glared at Botan and growled "this would be a little easier without the costume." Hiei's costume this time was a white outfit with cup like sleeves a skirt like a jester's hat with bells attached a collar with bells attached and a blue jester's hat with more yellow bells attached. He was wearing long blue gloves and shoes to match. Botan smiled at Hiei and said while waving her hand up and down "a card captor must look the part!" Hiei scowled and pointed at Jin and growled "why doesn't he have to wear a costume?" Jin said "it's not like I'm doing anything this time so what's the point?" Hiei decided not to drag the conversation on any further and looked at his friends and said "ready?" They both nodded. "Go!"

They scattered Botan ran one direction while Jin and Hiei ran another. "Are you sure you can do this Hiei?" asked Jin as they ran. Hiei smirked while running with his wand out "I can handle a little water." Soon they ran to a pool. "Is this it?" Hiei asked while Jin examined it. "Yes," said Jin "this is where the power is the strongest." Jin looked at him and said "want to fill me in on your plan?" Hiei smirked again and said "you'll find out." Hiei flipped out his cell phone and called Botan on the walkie talkie feature. "Botan here." "Did you find it?" asked Hiei. Botan who was in another room somewhere said "it's on the first basement level." Hiei then said "hide somewhere now!" Hiei stands directly in front of the pool and holds his wand at ready. "Watery," he said. "Come to me!"

A large blob of water emerged from the pool and Hiei yelled at Jin "get back!" Jin stepped out of the way and started to float in the air as Hiei took out the Fly card threw it in the air and struck it with the wand yelling "Fly!" At that moment the blob of water became a huge wave of water that gushed after Hiei as he flew away. Hiei dodged ribbons of water with his face showing complete and utter concentration as he flew quickly away from the wave chasing him. He flew through several hall ways and down a flight of stairs and then through the lobby all the time with the wave of water on his tail. He continued to fly down another escalator and then another flight of stairs and a hall way to see Botan point at a flight of stair and then quickly move out of the way while filming.

Hiei landed quickly and ran towards a metal door and took out the Windy card. The water caught up with him and came at him forming the head of a dragon which opened it's mouth wide. The magical seal formed around Hiei as he shouted "Windy!" Windy quickly came out and blew the door open. Windy flew in quickly and the huge watery dragon followed. The dragon soon materialized into a female water spirit which roared with it's fangs beared before preparing to attack again, but it stopped as it began to freeze. Hiei quickly shut the door and leaned against it for support.

Jin and Botan ran towards him. "You figured out how to capture it all on your own!" said Jin beaming. "Pretty ingenious using the freezer Hiei." said Botan while continuing to film. Hiei smirked and said "I remembered Touya talking about the freezer and Jin whining about shaved ice." Jin sweatdropped and said "at least it helped capture the card." Hiei nodded and said to Botan "thanks for you help." "Anytime!" chirped Botan. She then said "it must be time now." Hiei opened the freezer and the three of them stepped inside. Watery was completely frozen into ice and Hiei raised his wand. "Return to thy true form! Clow card!" Hiei struck the area in front of the frozen figure and Watery was drawn into the glowing card at the tip. Hiei caught the card and put it in his pocket.

"That takes care of that." said Jin as they walked towards the aquarium's exit. Hiei glared at a puffer fish as they walked by and said "remind me never to come to this ridiculous place again." Hiei paused and said with a wondering expression on his face "I still haven't figured out what every one was trying to say to me today." Jin and Botan sweatdropped.

* * *

Kage Sannin: And another chapter is finished!

Itachi: Are we supposed to declare a national holiday?

Kage Sannin: twitchs

Kage Sannin: Thanks for reading, keep sending in reviews, and see ya next time!


	4. Hiei's Exausting Sunday

Kage Sannin: YAY! IT'S CHAPTER 4! throws confetti

Kage Sannin: Because I've started to get the hang of writing more quickly I'm going to start two new fanfictions!

Kage Sannin: OI! COME OUT YOU TWO!

Jiraiya: appears

Orochimaru: appears

Orochimaru: What? I was busy.

Jiraiya: whining I was writing the next chapter of my new saga Make Out Insanity.

Kage Sannin: Ho ho ho ho ho...

Kage Sannin: These two are the stars of the new comedy/romance fiction I'm writing! Or rather, Jiraiya is the star and Orochimaru is his rival one day to become lover! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Orochimaru and Jiraiya: ... -

Kage Sannin: The story will take place when Jiraiya and the other sannins are just gennins. It will be a humor/romance fiction as I said it would be. The pairing as mentioned above will be OrochimaruxJiraiya. It will be much zanier and insane, so to speak, than Card Captor Hiei. Not saying anymore!

Kage Sannin: I'll probably start writing this fiction after I finish this chapter. And if I don't start then, then in any case the first chapter of the fiction will be out by the time chapter 8 of this fiction comes out. Haven't thought up a title for it yet but if you're a fan of yaoi from Naruto watch out for it!

Kage Sannin: After chapter 8 of this fiction I will start a fiction that takes a different mood than my other fictions.

Kage Sannin: Doumeki kun and Watanuki kun, come out please!

Doumeki: appears

Watanuki: appears

Watanuki: Why do I have a bad feeling about this...

Doumeki: Isn't it obvious?

Watanuki: SHUT UP! bristles

Kage Sannin: After chapter 8, I will be starting a purely romance fiction if not romance/drama, about Doumeki and Watanuki's reluctant love for each other. It's going to be very different from the happy go lucky tone of my other fanfictions because although it will include humor the genre will be mostly romance, and has a much darker and more gloomy tone to it.

Kage Sannin: Both stories mentioned above will be serial stories like Card Captor Hiei so if you're going for a short read it is not for you at all whatsoever.

Kage Sannin: That doesn't mean that I will stop writing this fiction however so don't worry. This fiction is my top priority at the moment.

Kage Sannin: I bet you're all wondering what's with chapter 8. The people who watched Card Captor Sakura will know what is special about this chapter but for every one else you'll just have to find out!

Kage Sannin: Now to answer questions from the readers!

Kage Sannin: This is **Keda Jaganshi**'s question.

Kage Sannin: Why did I choose Jin to be Kero. Well, their personalities are rather similar for one thing. Then there's the fact that they both have accents. The main reason for choosing Jin to be Kero however, is the fact that Jin floats around like Kero and is rather chirpy and teasing. Plus he just looks cute!

Kage Sannin: This is **Shadow Dragon 394's** question.

Kage Sannin: That wasn't in the series actually, but it is real. It's a CD cover for one of their official soundtracks. It's basically a group picture where Hiei and the others are wearing matching outfits and smiling for the camera. But while Kuwabara and Kurama are smiling Yusuke is teasingly trying to kiss him while Hiei looks annoyed and is trying to keep him away with his elbow. There are a lot of real pictures outside of the anime with YusukexHiei implications. For example, there is a summer water scene with the whole lot of them wearing white and playing in the water. Yusuke is grinning his head off with his arm around Hiei, while Hiei is happily smiling. Another favorite of mine is a festival scene in which the main cast are all in yukatas (summer kimonos) and Yusuke has one arm around Hiei and with the other arm is trying to feed a rather annoyed looking Hiei cotton candy. Everyone else is watching looking either amused or surprised.

Here is the site in which I found most of the above images:

http: Sannin: **THE FOLLOWING TEXT IS IMPORTANT TO THE READERS OF THIS STORY SO PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED. YES, THE WHOLE TEXT OR AT LEAST THE PART IN BOLD NEAR THE BOTTOM.**

Kage Sannin: This is an answer to a question from **YaoiCyberCat**. You asked whether the "Touya" that is Hiei's older brother in this fiction is Touya the ice demon from Yu Yu Hakusho or the one from Card Captor Sakura. Deep down I knew that this question would come someday since I don't think I ever specified the hair color. But since you asked I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! sobs stops sobbing Gomen nasai if I freaked you out because it didn't make me depressed or anything it just made me think. Yes, the Touya in the story was intended as the one from Yu Yu Hakusho because all of the characters in this story are from it. I assumed that everyone would think so because of the way the story is set up. But after thinking about the Touya from Card Captor Sakura would make much more sense as Hiei's older brother than the one from Yu Yu Hakusho. The Touya in Yu Yu Hakusho is a green or blue haired demon with no discernable personality from what I know and hasn't spoken to Hiei even once. In fact, the only reason I chose that character to be Touya was because he had an icy demeanor and the same name as the big brother in Card Captor Sakura. Also there was the fact that there was no other guy to cast as his brother. I was debating on whether to use Koenma or Touya in the beginning but since I have a different role for Koenma and the other male characters that I actually know and care about in Yu Yu Hakusho have other jobs or simply don't suit the image I had to use Touya. But after examining the casting of the Jaganshi family the Touya from Card Captor Sakura would make a lot more sense as Hiei's brother. Both Sakkyo and Hiei have black hair and so does the Touya from Card Captor Sakura. All three of them look similar in the way two brothers and a father would. The Touya from Yu Yu Hakusho's personality is nothing alike the one from Card Captor Hiei's and wouldn't make sense unless the characters are ooc. And plus I just like the Touya from Card Captor Sakura better so **the Touya in Card Captor Hiei is the one from Card Captor Sakura**. I don't know if Kurama will like him as Yukito does in Card Captor Sakura (probably not) but in any case Touya will not like Kurama (in that way) If anyone has a problem feel free to digress.

Itachi: Why do you always take so long in explaining things...

Kage Sannin: freaks out

Kage Sannin: What are you doing here?

Itachi: Being your teammate and rival.

Kage Sannin: Whatever.

Itachi: ...

Kage Sannin: YOUR TURN TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER JIRAIYA!

Jiraiya: YOSH!

Jiraiya:

**Disclaimer: Kage Sannin does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptors, or any of it's characters and couldn't care less.**

Kage Sannin: Okay let's star... falls asleep

Itachi: Somehow, I knew that would happen.

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day with cumulus clouds drifting across the sky. Hiei was staring outside the open window silently feeling the sun on his face. A friendly breeze touched his face lightly. Hiei took a deep breath of the fresh air and said "I hate sunny days."

Jin sweatdropped as Hiei withdrew from the sunlight like a vampire and walked into the closet to get dressed. His voice came from the closet saying "it's too happy and cheery." Jin said in an exasperated tone "why are you such a grumpy person." Hiei remained silent and came out of the closet in light blue vest that zipped up with a hood, white turtle neck sweater, and a light blue skirt. Jin blinked several times and then said after a moment of trying to get his thoughts back in order. "Why are you dressed early today? You usually sleep in." Hiei grimaced and said "I'm going on a picnic with Botan." "Oh" said Jin simply. Jin was floating in the air cross legged as well as upside down. Hiei said after a moment's pause "you're supposed to come along." Jin grinned and said "I was hoping that you might say that."

Hiei came down the stairs and sat down at the table. "Your mood is more cheerful than usual kaijuu." Hiei glared at his brother but said nothing. Sakkyo came in with breakfast and said "you do seem rather happy today." Hiei twitched and said "what makes you think I'm happy? It's sunny out..." Touya said with his eyes closed "that's why." Hiei snarled "I hate sunny days!" Touya said in a matter of fact tone "In your case when you say you hate something you usually like it a lot. Like when you said that you hated sweet things. Oh and when you say you hate wearing girl's clothes." _"POW!" _Hiei glared angrily at his brother after he had socked him, and Sakkyo said smiling as usual "what are you doing today?" Hiei started to eat and said "going on a picnic." Touya then said "No you're not." Hiei looked at him and said "why not?" Touya brought over the chore board and said "you've got all the chores today remember?"

Flash Back:

_Touya is cleaning the dishes and Hiei walks up to him. "Yukina's got a recital and I have to go..." Touya looks at him and says "Alright I'll switch with you, but you'll have to do all the chores on Sunday." Hiei nods."_

End Flash Back

Hiei glared at the chore board. Touya finished eating and said "I'm off!" as he got up and left. Sakkyo got up smiled at Hiei and said "be good now" as he left the room as well. The door closed behind him and Hiei glared again at the board. Hiei pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number and said "It's Hiei, I can't come today..."

Hiei ran by with the vacuum cleaner while Jin was putting clothes inside the washing machine. Jin sighed as he continued to dump the random articles of clothing into the washer, and said "the picnic was going to be so much fun..." Hiei ran the vacuum over the floors in the living room. He then picked up a feather duster and started to dust away the lint that had gathered. While dusting the edge of the carpet he saw a corner of something sticking out of it. He pulled it out of the carpet curiously and examined it. It was a Clow card with a beautiful wood spirit on it. Hiei blinked and said "Woody? Why do all of these titles end with 'y'?" Hiei then thought "_better go find Jin." _and walked off.

Jin was waiting by the washing machine humming placidly when it suddenly stopped. "Huh?" said Jin as he turned to the washing machine. He examined it for several seconds and then opened the lid to peer inside. Since he still could not see much he went into plush mode and floated down to examine the wash more closely. "Jin!" came Hiei's voice. "Yeah, umph?" said Jin as the lid of washing machine fell on him knocking him into the machine. Hiei entered the room and looked around. He then shrugged and put the card into his pocket before running off to start mopping. A few moments later, the lid opened and Jin emerged gasping for breath. He then said panting "a guardian shouldn't have to put up with this kind of humiliation." He then saw Hiei run by muttering something about going out for ice cream later. Jin then smiled and said "But I can put up with it for Hiei-chan."

A while later Hiei entered the darkened library with the vacuum cleaner and started to vacuum with it. Just a few moments later the vacuum began to make a strange noise. "Hoe?" said Hiei, as he lifted up the vacuum cleaner. After looking at it, he realized that a dirty card was stuck to it. Hiei pulled off the card looking annoyed and muttered "this thing is drenched in ink..." A closer examination proved it to be another Clow card. Hiei muttered "they're just popping up today... Better get a towel." He set the cards down on a table and went to leave the room. Once he left the room the phone rang, and Hiei ran to answer it. "Hello?" Sakkyo's voice came through the phone and said "Hiei? Is there a blue envelope on the dining room table?" Hiei, who was conveniently next to the table looked and said "yeah." "Please bring it to me at the bus stop, I need it for my presentation today." Hiei nodded and said "Hai." and then grabbed the envelope and ran out. "Oi Jin, watch the house!" Jin looked up and said "Huh?" Meanwhile, sunshine came in through the window and shone on the table where the Clow cards lay. The ink on the card dissolved to show a cute white and light blue spirit.

A bus pulled away to reveal an annoyed looking Hiei. "The old man needs to keep track of his things..." He then turned to walk away. "Hello Hiei." Hiei jumped and turned around to see Kurama smiling at him. Hiei attempted to get his heart rate back to normal while thinking "_where the hell did he come from_?" "What are you doing?" Kurama asked. "Errand." said Hiei. "Ah," said Kurama. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Hiei said "I have to get back-" "Great!" interrupted Kurama and proceeded to drag him to a restaurant. Hiei twitched at the sight of the sign which said _ham ham _with the picture of a hamster on it. He then saw a waiter suddenly look at them. "Touya?"

Hiei is sitting at a table with a sundae in front of him while Touya is putting down three huge plates of food. Hiei stared and said "three extra large meals..." Touya said "he eats three times the amount as I do." Hiei twitched as Kurama laughed and said "yes I do have a rather healthy appetite don't I? Hiei sweatdropped and turned to his brother saying "they kicked you out of the aquarium already?" Hiei then blinked as he found his brother already serving different customers.

Hiei entered his house noting the laundry that hung outside drying in the breeze. He then entered his room to find Jin completely conked out and drooling on the bed, while muttering something about beef sandwiches. Hiei sweatdropped, smiled slightly and said "I'll make lunch." Suddenly there are several creaks and groans. Hiei looked around and started to shake Jin, hissing"wake up Jin. Wake up!" Jin opened his eyes and groggily said "lunch time?" "Did you hear that noise?" said Hiei. "Noise?" said Jin, and right on cue a loud crash was heard. Hiei grabbed a mop and muttered "it couldn't be a thief." Hiei the said rather slowly "it couldn't be a ghost right?" Jin shook his head and not noticing Hiei's imploring look said "they wouldn't appear in the daylight." Luckily for Hiei, Jin never noticed his look of relief as they continued downstairs.

Hiei and Jin both looked into the kitchen and then heard another crash that came from the basement. Hiei glared at the door leading down to the library and said "why is it always there?" Hiei flung the door open and for several moments the two of them stared into the darkness. Seconds later, a tree branch suddenly came out at them followed by many others. Hiei quickly slammed the door shut which broke off several twigs and branches, and stared at the door looking completely shocked. After recovering from the initial shock Jin examined one of the broken branches and said "this is a tree branch." Hiei, who was trying to keep the door shut growled "brilliant deduction Sherlock." Ignoring Hiei's comment and watching the branch that then disappeared out of his hand said "this is the work of a Clow card." Hiei blinked and said "you mean that the card I found today-" "What!" yelled Jin as he too strived to keep the door shut.. "You're supposed to write your name on the card before it will obey you!" "Sure, you tell me that now!" yelled Hiei as he continued to struggle with the door. "This is strange though, Woody is a gentle card, and wouldn't do something like this." said Jin. Hiei strained and managed to say "the thing tried to spear me, and it's _gentle_!" "Hmmm..." Jin let go of the door to think. Hiei screamed "Ack- no you idiot don't let go of the!" The door opened slightly sending several branches shooting out. Automatically, they coiled around Hiei's foot and around Jin's arms and shoulders, slamming Jin to the wall.

"Ahhh!" yelled Jin. "This is bad!" as he struggled to free himself. "No, this couldn't be any better!" yelled Hiei. "Being trapped by a damn tree is my life long dream!" "Really?" said Jin. "I didn't know that." "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU FOOL!" screamed Hiei. Just then the door bell rang. "Oh _great_!" screamed Hiei. "_PERFECT TIMING!" _Jin sweatdropped and thought "He's losing it." The door bell rang again. Then the door suddenly flew open as the branches forced their way through. They quickly shot through the halls taking Hiei and Jin with them. They stopped growing when the branches had just about reached the door leaving Hiei hanging upside-down. A vein mark showed on Hiei's head as he struggled to get his foot loose. The door opened and a voice said "what are you doing?" Hiei looked and saw Botan with a picnic basket staring at him and Jin with a sweatmark on her head.

"Talk about gardening gone wild." said Botan as she unwrapped the branches from Hiei and Jin. Hiei jumped down and smoothed his skirt. He then said looking rather annoyed to Botan "what are you doing here anyway?" Botan smiled and said "I thought I'd help you with your chores!" Botan then said while looking at Hiei "I suppose this is the work of a Clow card." Hiei nodded and pulled out his key. "Release!" The wand appeared and Hiei raised it saying "return to thy true form, Clow card!" and then struck the branches with the wand. Strangely enough, they simply glowed and started to retreat rather than disappear. Botan who had whipped out her camera out of nowhere and started filming noticed the expression on Hiei's face and said "what's up?" Hiei simply said "the card isn't here." and started walking towards the library. Jin and Botan followed him when suddenly the branches started bursting out of the door at them. Hiei yelled "upstairs!" And all three of them ran up the stairs with the branches following them.

They all burst onto the large porch on the roof and are trapped at the edge. "_Shit!"_ thought Hiei as the branches headed straight for the three of them. As all three of them braced themselves for the attack the branches stopped dead in front of Hiei and instead shot skyward growing leaves. Hiei sweatdropped as he stared at the leafy branches swaying peacefully in the breeze. Jin smiled and said "it just wanted sunlight." His smile was quickly wiped off his face when he saw that the branches had wrapped around the laundry. "Nooooooooooo!" said Jin as he collapsed saying "now I have to start all over..." Hiei sighed and said "we have bigger problems right now..." Hiei glared at the branches and said "if I seal it again, it'll just do the same thing." Jin stopped moaning and said "we'll have to go down to the library to seal it." Just then, there was a loud rumbling noise. "Wha?" said Hiei looking towards the door. Jin then recollected something and said "crap! The wood is still growing!" Hiei and Botan quickly turned to him, and Botan said "but these branches aren't doing anything!" Jin looked worried and said "it stopped because it found sunlight outside of the house, and if the other branches try to find light too..." "The house will be destroyed." finished Hiei. Botan then beamed and said happily while snapping Hiei and Jin out of their stony expressions "it's time for Card Captor Hiei!"

"What the hell is this." Hiei glared at Botan as she filmed him happily. Hiei was wearing a pink dress lined with large round folds of white cloth at the bottom and large white folds at the base and ends of the long white sleeves. It had a yellow circle at the neck's base, and on the sides of Hiei's sleeves. There was pink hairband in his hair with white wings attached, and his feet were in rounded white and pink boots. Needless, to say, the outfit looked stupid. Botan said while filming him "I wanted you to try this outfit out in the park today, to see if it would suit you, but it doesn't seem to be your type..." Hiei said "obviously." Botan then said with a contemplative look, "Bows and ruffles are more your line." Before Hiei could strangle Botan Jin emerged eating a sandwich, and said "that they are." Hiei whacked him on the head. Jin quickly recovered and said "so that's why you wanted to go on a picnic today..." "Yep!" said Botan as Hiei twitched.

They all started walking towards the basement with Hiei in the lead. They carefully made their way through the branches when the house rumbled again. Jin said "better hurry." as they crawled through the branches. They then reached the stairs leading into the basement and walked down, when Hiei stepped into water. They all stopped and Jin said "but water isn't one of Woody's effects." Hiei then said "then it was the other card?" "WHAT!" yelled Jin, "there was another card!" Hiei nodded, and Jin slowly said "well that would explain it." They all looked around and saw a small pale blue card raining on some branches. Jin said "I knew it, it's Rain." Hiei and Botan turned to look at him. Jin continued saying "Rain reacted with Woody and produced the jungle." Jin then turned to Hiei and nodded. Hiei nodded back and approached the cloud. Botan whipped out her camera and started filming.

The adorable spirit from the card shown earlier emerged from the cloud and stared at Hiei. Hiei glared and said "enough of this!" "Ooooh, nice." said Botan as she continued to film. Rain floated towards Hiei and happily said "Nyuuu!" It then started to rain on Hiei. Hiei smirked and said "like that's going to do much." The smirk was wiped from his face instantly when the rain started to pour. "Dammit!"muttered Hiei as he ran from the rain. Rain started to follow while saying "Nyuuu!" Jin yelled "it's only playing with you Hiei, capture it now!" Hiei scaled a book shelf and muttered "but how..." Hiei then thought _"that's it!"_ Hiei then ran ahead quickly and turned around. He pulled out a Clow card and said "card of Clow's creation, come to my aid. Watery, become a chain that binds!" He threw the card in the air releasing Watery. Watery emerged in streams of whirling water and sent large blasts of water at Rain. Rain was quickly trapped in a bubble. "Nyu! Nyu!" said Rain as it tried to get out. "Now Hiei!" yelled Jin. Hiei raised the wand and said "return to thy true form! Clow card!" and struck the bubble sealing the struggling Rain into a card.

Botan squealed "you did it!" Hiei then turned around and said "now for Woody." He stopped to see all of the branches glow and disappear leaving Woody floating in front of him with a gentle smile. Hiei on a whim held his hands out and Woody touched her hands to his. Woody glowed and disappeared leaving a card in Hiei's hands. Jin smiled and said "see? It is a gentle card." Hiei remained silent until Botan looked up and said "look!" She pointed at the window and there was a rainbow. Jin and Hiei stared with confused expressions while Botan exclaimed that it was so pretty and said "how can there be a rainbow indoors?" With that being said Hiei took a pen from one of the drawers on the desk and started printing his name on the cards. Jin said "until you write your name on them, they won't belong to you." Hiei nodded and put the cards into his pocket. "Sorry about today." said Hiei to Botan as he got up from the desk. Botan beamed and said "don't worry about it, I got much better footage here!" They left the library and looked at the huge mess that Woody and Rain had made. Jin moaned and said "now we have to do this all over again!" while Hiei twitched. Botan said "don't worry I'll help!" Hiei and Jin both looked at Botan, and Jin flung himself on Botan sobbing "thank you!"

"I'm home!" Sakkyo and Touya looked at the sparkling clean hallways. Sakkyo and Touya then knocked on Hiei's door, and looked in to see Hiei asleep and snuggled up with a chibi version of Jin on his bed. Sakkyo smiled and said "thank you for cleaning the house, there's cake later." He left and Touya said to Hiei's sleeping form "but if you don't put your name on it I'll eat it." As Touya left, Hiei muttered in his sleep "I already put my name on the stupid thing..." As he slept he then smiled slightly.

* * *

Kage Sannin: Damn, I hated that chapter!

Seto: That should be obvious.

Kage Sannin: Yay! I missed you Seto!

Seto: Haven't seen you in a while.

Itachi: Why don't you yell at him?

Kage Sannin: He's my editor, and my best friend.

Itachi: So now he's your best friend.

Kage Sannin: Couldn't you figure that out by the way we talk?

Itachi: uh huh...

Kage Sannin: Sorry, that it took so long, but I really hated that episode. I also apologize for the lack of quality in this chapter.

Kage Sannin: To make up for this I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as quickly as possible, so untill then, see ya next time!


End file.
